Contagious
by BlueSkye21
Summary: He knew the game she played, but he couldn't stop himself. AU! Alternate universe OOC! Ichigo x OC
1. Chapter 1

___Ao: Hello!~ I haven't really made a series on this site, just One-shots, so i'm excited. This chapter is kind of short, but it's really just a introduction/Prolouge._

___A little warning though. Ichigo will probably be OOC and this is AU! so there are no hollows or soul reapers_

___Anyone know what song those lyrics are from? :D_

___Please enjoy_

___【Cσntαɢισυs】_

* * *

___Close my eyes_  
_Let the whole thing pass me by_  
_There is no time_  
_To waste _  
_asking why_

* * *

"I'm sorry; it's not me it's you."

Cinnamon colored eyes observed the familiar scene. He knew exactly what would happen.

**_First He would ask why._**

"W-Why? You said you loved me!"

**_Then she would say something to break the poor soul even more._**

She looked at him emotionlessly.

"I lied."

**_Then she would leave him there miserable and heartbroken._**

She turned on her heel and walked away. The heartbroken guy on the ground still watched her hips sway as she left him in the dust.

**_He would call out to her, hoping that she'd changed her mind_**

"Nami!" The man sobbed out desperately.

The raven haired woman didn't even spare him a glance.

**_Then he would realize that it was truly over._**

Ichigo watched sadly as the man sobbed. He stole another glance at the retreating form in the distance before going back to the diner.

...

Her name was Nami, well he really wasn't sure if that was her real name. That's just what they called her. _They _being her ex's.

And she had many.

He had seen it all, well most of it.

She would meet some new guy, date him, and make him fall for her, then dump him.

It had started when he first moved here about six months ago. He had just gotten a scholarship from the University of Tokyo,

He was in desperate need of a job to pay for food clothes and other necessities'.

…

"_Well, I don't usually hire students but if you really need the job…I guess I can give it to you." An old man said. _

_Ken was his name._

_Ken was around his late 50's with graying brown hair and kind green eyes. He owned the establishment Ichigo was now working at._

_Keni's Diner_

_Ichigo looked at the man with grateful eyes._

"_When do I start?"_

"_Well I guess you can start now."_

_Ken led Ichigo into the Kitchen._

"_First you can take the trash to the dumpster." He said gesturing to the many bags of garbage outside the back door entrance._

_Ichigo's lips twitched but he kept his mouth shut. He walked out the back entrance._

"_The dumpster is right around the corner."_

_He nodded and began taking two bags at a time._

…

_He was on his last bag when he heard yelling. _

"_WHY? I could give you anything you ever wanted! Cars, money, clothes and jewelry, it's yours!"_

_Ichigo peaked around the brick wall and saw two people._

_One was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was flushed with anger as he stared at the other person._

_It was a woman with long dark hair and golden eyes. In Ichigo's opinion she was rather pretty._

_She was staring at the blonde man blankly._

"_I have no need for any of that, James."_

"_Then what do you want?"_

"_Nothing."_

_The woman turned on her heel and began walking away._

"_Nami!"_

_She didn't spare him a glance._

"_Go back to your country James. You don't belong here." She said coldly. _

_The man, James, stared after her with watery blue eyes. _

_When she was out of sight, he broke down._

_Ichigo watched the man sob with sad eyes before heading back to the diner._

_That was a sight he would see many times in the future._

…

It made him sick how could she just dump them and not be affected.

But that didn't stop him from wondering.

Wondering why she did what she did.

Wondering if maybe someone like him could change her

Wondering what could change her.

But then he would stop wondering and come back to reality.

Why and what, wasn't his problem.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Ao: Another Update, Yay! The rating of this story will most likely go up later on.

**Remember, Please Review. And not just my story but other stories you read too. :D**

_Anyone know what song those lyrics are from? I'll give you cookie if you do :D_

_Please enjoy_

_【__C__σ__nt__α__ɢ__ισυ__s__】_

* * *

_Watch her moving in elliptical patterns_

_Think it's not what you say_

_What you say is way too complicated_

_For a minute thought I couldn't tell how to fall out_

* * *

Ichigo was angry.

It had been two days.

Two fucking days.

He really shouldn't be surprised though.

This was a regular occurrence he witnessed.

His brown eyes watched as the dark haired woman laughed at something her date said. She smiled coyly and touched the blacked haired man's arm. The man blushed and scratched the back of his head as she whispered something in his ear.

"Oi, get back to work!"

Ichigo flinched and immediately walked back to the counter. His co-worker, Takao, handed him a tray of drinks and pointed towards a table.

His eyes widened slightly.

It was _**her**_ table.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and advanced toward their area.

"Here are your drinks." He said politely as he set them down.

"Thank you."

Ichigo flinched slightly.

Her voice was soft and slightly seductive. It was…nice.

He avoided her eyes and nodded. Turning towards the other person, he pulled out a note pad.

"Have you decided what to order?"

"I'll have a burger and fries," His green eyes turned towards his companion.

"A salad."

Ichigo nodded and hurried towards the counter.

He handed the order to the chef and waited on a barstool.

…

For last thirty minutes, he watched she flirted and conversed with the man, pulling him deeper into her trap. A chiming beep was heard and the man looked down at his pager.

"Ah, I have to get back to the hospital. It was nice having lunch with you, we should do it again sometime."

_So it was a doctor this time._

She nodded as he set money down on the table and kissed her cheek. Golden eyes watched silently as the man walked out the store and into the streets.

"Check please!"

Ichigo gulped and walked towards the table.

"Here you go ma'am."

She looked at the check blankly before handing him all the money on the table.

"A-ah, here's your change." He said holding out several bills.

The woman scoffed and pushed his hand away.

"I don't need his money."

"Then why do you do it?"

His eyes widened and his face heated. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I-I, s-sorr—

"So you're the one who's been following me around." She said smirking

"I w-wasn't f—

"I'm flattered."

He watched as she pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote something and slid it into his shirt pocket.

"You're cute; you should call me sometime. Oh and keep the change."

The woman winked and walked out the door as Ichigo's eyes widened.

That was a hundred dollar tip.

"Whoa man, who was that?"

Ichigo jumped slightly before turning around to glower at Takao.

"A customer."

Takao pouted at him before grinning boyishly.

"She was a total babe, man! You are one lucky guy."

Ichigo blushed and scowled.

"I don't even know her!"

"Sure you don't."

Ichigo just ignored him and picked up the empty plates from the table.

…

_I should have brought a jacket._

Ichigo silently stepped out of the diner and into the chilly night. He sighed as he began to walk home.

It had been a long and slightly boring day, other than his encounter during the lunch hour. His thoughts swiftly turned to the dark haired girl as he trudged along quietly. What the hell was she thinking randomly giving him her number? After a date at that.

He sighed and shook his head.

He didn't want to know.

After turning a corner, he came upon his apartment complex. He slowly walked up three flights of stairs before coming upon his door.

_25C_

Pulling the key out of his pocket, he slid it into the keyhole and opened it. His hand slid against the wall and he quickly flipped on the lights before closing the door.

His apartment wasn't much; one bathroom, one bedroom, a living room and a Kitchen. The walls were still the same egg shell white as when he first moved in. There really wasn't a need for him to paint the walls. It's not like he wanted it to anyway.

He looked around before spotting his textbooks.

_Time to get to work._

…

_(Elsewhere)_

Nami sighed as she watched her assistant pace around her penthouse, nearly tripping over the low leveled coffee table.

"There's a fashion show in Milan next week, then there's a party being held at the Ijiri's, then you ha—

The gold eyed woman stared at the flat screen television blankly, tuning out her assistant's rambling. She twitched as the red haired woman ran into another table; the sound of glass shattering reached her ears.

_Another thing of hers, gone._

"Ren…"

"Crap the vase-

"Ren." Nami growled out darkly.

Ren stiffed and slowly turned around smiling sheepishly.

"Yes Nami-san?"

Said woman sighed and ran a hand through her dark locks.

"Go home. We're going to the spa tomorrow to relax—

"B-but-

"No work. No talking about work or trying to work. Don't even think about work. "

Ren's green eyes shined with happiness.

"T-Thank you Nami-san."

Nami nodded tiredly.

Ren bowed before grabbing her purse and scurrying out of the apartment.

Ten minutes after the door closed Nami's cell rang. She sighed once again before pulling her phone out.

"_Nami-san are you sure? You don't have too t—_

She sweat dropped at her assistant's frantic voice.

"Yes Ren. I'm sure,"

"_B-But—_

"Goodnight Ren."

"_N-Nami-sa—_

Nami ended the call before the woman could say something else.

Her assistant was irritatingly modest.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Ao: Ah this is really late! But I managed to get another chapter. Thank you, Irah , for being the only reviewer. *Looking at Readers*

Yes I am sending you all a subliminal message.

**Review, Review, Review.**

_Please enjoy_

_【__C__σ__nt__α__ɢ__ισυ__s__】_

* * *

_And when she walks, she walks with passion._

_When she talks, she talks like she can handle it._

_When she asks for something, boy, she means it._

_Even if you never, ever, ever seen it._

* * *

Ichigo stared at a small slip of paper as he lied on his bed.

"She" had given it to him more than a week ago.

He looked at the paper again before sighing and pulling out his cellphone.

_**3-013-890-1010**_

He dialed the number before gulping nervously and holding the phone to his ear. "Were sorry but the person you dialed is not available right now please leave a message at the beep."

There was a dull chime and Ichigo sighed heavily as he ended the call. He set his phone on the night stand before closing his eyes.

* * *

Nami watched uninterestedly as various models strutted down the runway, their hips switching classily. Her assistant, however, watched in awe in slight admiration.

Ren squealed excitedly. "Uwahh!~ There so … perfect!"

Nami rolled her eyes and flipped her hair haughtily. "There is no such thing as perfect, dear."

Ren's emerald eyes clouded with confusion. "But Nami-san is perfect."

Said "Perfect" woman snorted in an unladylike manner. "_Nami-san," _The dark hair woman started mockingly._ "_Is perfectly imperfect, and I am fine with that."

The red-haired woman grew quiet as she observed the women on display. "I wish I was like them, sometimes." She muttered quietly.

Nami scowled in disgust. "You want to be a living stick?" She stated incredulously. "I could understand you wanting to be like a Victoria Secret Angel, but I do not approve your infatuation with these…" Her nose scrunched as she tried to think of the right words. "Ugh, forget it! Do what you want, but in my opinion, you're fine the way you are. And I swear to whatever god is out there, if you start starving yourself, I will f—"

"Nami-san!" Ren squealed as she stared at her boss in complete admiration. "You really think I'm fine the way I am right now?"

Nami sweat dropped. "Did you hear anything else I said?"

"And that concludes our fall collection!" a white haired, flamboyant sounding man, shouted as he bowed to the crowd. The audience immediately stood and began cheering and clapping, Nami and Ren included. The man bowed once again, before stepping onto the steps next to the runway, and walking into the mass of people. Nami stood from her chair and began confidently striding towards the host. Ren watched her hips sway, before she stood also and attempted to walk like her boss. She stopped as people began staring at her strangely and hastily hurried after Nami.

"Antonio!"

The white haired man looked up before his turquoise eyes locked onto Nami's approaching form. He smiled brightly and grabbed her hands, once she was in front of him. "Darling, you made it!" Antonio said happily.

Nami smirked. "Of course."

He released her hand and gave her a once over. She was dressed in a simple off the shoulder, form-fitting black dress that stopped an inch before her knees. "Simple but classy, I love it!~"

Ren, who had caught up in time to here Antonio's statement, smiled as her boss cockily flipped her hair. "Enough about me, dear; How have you been?"

"I've been fine. But I'd be better if you'd visit me more often." He subtly whined as he pouted.

Nami playfully glared at him. "I can't just make random trips from Tokyo to Milan. I have a job and you know that!"

Antonio snorted. "Of course you can. You're a—"

"Excuse me."

They both turned to see a tall brown haired man. Antonio looked at him questioningly. "Ye—

"Dante." Nami interrupted as she stared at him.

He grinned at her, showing of his perfectly straight teeth and dimples. "Ah, I knew it was you!"

Ren observed him curiously. "Nami-san, who it this?"

Nami cut her eyes to her assistant briefly. "An old friend." She answered, eyeing Dante warily.

Dante smirked, his hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. "Yes, a _**friend**__._"

Antonio watched silently as Dante and Nami just stared at each other in what seemed to be a heated manner.

He sweat dropped internally. 'Well, that man is staring heatedly, while Nami just looks bored.' He thought. The clearing of his throat, drew their attention back to him. "Well since you two are _busy; _I'll be greeting my other guests."

"Antonio, wai—"

Too late. He'd already left. Nami sighed and turned to face Dante. "What the hell do you want now?"

He pouted in response. "I just wanted to speak with you. I haven't seen you in so long, amore."

She rolled her eyes. "As if." Nami looked down at her watch before her golden eyes locked with Ren's emerald ones. "We're leaving."

"Yes n—"

"Aw, so soon?" Dante interrupted.

Nami just walked away, her assistant following closely after. Dante hurried followed after.

"Ah, do you want to get dinner later? So we can _catch up."_

"No."

"We can go to that restaurant you l—"

"No."

"Or maybe see a m—"

"No."

Dante's lips twisted into a frown. "You're so cold, amore."

Nami ignored him and looked to her assistant. "The hotel is right down the street. We're walking."

Ren looked to the sky. It was still light out. "Hai, Nami-san."

"Ah you're staying at the four seasons too? At least let me walk you to your room."

Nami looked at Dante and sighed. "Fine."

"A-Ano," Ren started nervously. "Since Dante-san is walking you… Can I check out some of the shops?"

Nami frowned before nodding. "Whatever. Just make sure you call a car. It's going to get dark soon."

Ren nodded gratefully but sweat dropped when she saw that her boss was already walking away.

…

Nami twitched as she stepped into the elevator, with the insistently chatty Dante following closely after. It hadn't taken them more than five minutes to get to the hotel. After all, it was literally, down the street.

"And we could take a wa—"

"Please shut up."

Dante scowled before smirking deviously as he advanced toward Nami, who was backing away while eying him wearily. He stopped once her back hit the elevator wall and placed both of his hands beside her head, caging her in.

Nami looked at him blandly "What are you doing?"

Dante remained silent as he leaned closer, his lips brushing her cheek as he got closer to her ear. "I want you." he murmured.

Nami surprised an involuntary shiver and kept her face clean of emotion. "I don't want you, though. How tragic."

She felt Dante smirk as he kissed her temple, before his lips slowly trailed to the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

He ignored her monotonous answer and kissed the corner of her mouth before capturing her lips. Surprisingly, she kissed back. They continued, unaware of the elevator door opening and the bell boy standing there awkwardly. He blushed before clearing his throat. Nami pulled away from Dante who quickly pulled her into another kiss. She sighed through her nose, before taking her hand and pushing his face away. Her golden eyes turned to the bell boy.

She winced as Dante ignored them both and began attacking her neck. "What?"

"U-Uh, I n-need t-to u-use the el-elevator."

Nami grunted as Dante began nibbling on her pulse, and attempted to push him away. "There's someone standing there, you fool!"

"Tell them to use the stairs." He murmured.

"N-mphn"

Nami scowled and remain unresponsive as he meshed their lips together. Dante sighed agitatedly before he pulled back, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out of the elevator. The bell boy hurriedly stepped into the elevator and averted his eyes to the ground.

"Where is your room?" Dante asked as he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Nami looked at him dryly. "You just passed it." She stated as she pointed to a door down the hall.

Dante gave her a look before dragging her towards the door. They stared at it in silence before Dante snapped impatiently. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"So pushy." Nami murmured as she pulled the key card out of her black clutch. As soon as she swiped it, Dante opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Now, where were we?"

"If you're trying to sound sexy, it's not working."

Dante scowled at her before pulling her into a kiss. He nibbled her on her lower lip and she opened her mouth in response, allowing his lounge to enter.

Dante held onto her hips as he stepped forward causing her to move backwards. He continued this process until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards, taking him with her. He continued kissing her while he corrected his position, so that his hips were resting comfortably resting against her. His hands reached down grasped her legs, wrapping them around his waist, causing her dress to hike her up to her thighs. He sat up and removed his tie, throwing it somewhere behind him before leaning back down to capture Nami's lips.

Her hands quickly dove into his brown locks as he grinded against her. She tugged at his hair harshly until he pulled back. Dante frowned and bent down to nibble on her neck in retaliation. Nami winced when she felt his teeth bite down, but not with enough pressure to draw blood.

"Ow! You asshole!"

"That's what you get for trying to pull my hair out."

"I was trying to get your attention!"

Dante sat up and looked down at her flushed form. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair was slightly tousled. "What?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

Dante stared at her long and hard before sighing. "You're killing me, you know?"

* * *

A high pitched ringing echoed throughout the room. Ichigo opened his eyes and stared blearily at his celling. Or what he thought was his ceiling.

It was really dark but he pretty sure it was his ceiling.

The ringing started again and Ichigo glanced at his phone before picking it up. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"So it was you who called earlier."

Ichigo blinked and looked at his alarm clock.

**2:07 am.**

"Why didn't you answer?"

"…I was busy."

"Doing what?"

Nami went silent and Ichigo sighed. "Why did you call in the first place? And why did you call so late at night."

"I should be asking _you_ that. And it's still daylight where I am."

Ichigo twitched. She did have a point. "Where are you?"

She hummed thoughtfully before ignoring his question... "What's your name?"

Ichigo scowled "Why?"

"You know a lot about me right? S—

"I don't!" He protested loudly.

"…The why do you stalk me?" Nami deadpanned.

Ichigo blushed. "I-I d-don't stalk you!"

Her chiming laughter rang through his ears. "_Right. _Doyou think I wouldn't notice that ridiculous hair of your popping up too many times to be a coincidence?" Ichigo didn't respond and she laughed again. "Well, how about a deal, if I tell you my name will you tell me yours?"

Ichigo frowned thoughtfully. "...Ok."

"My name is, Kahaya Namine, what's yours?"

So that's her name.

He reluctantly answered "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san." Nami said cheerfully.

"…"

"So, Kurosaki-san?"

"What?"

"Do you dislike me?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered bluntly.

"Aw, but I like you."

Ichigo snorted in disbelief. "You don't even know me."

"I know, but you seem to have caught my attention."

"…"

"And you know what Kurosaki-san?"

"What?"

"I'm going to have fun playing with you."

Ichigo's heart sped up. "What makes you think I'm going to go along with your little game? I've seen what you do, Kahaya."

She laughed. "I was joking Kurosaki-san. You're not my type. Besides aren't you a little too young for me?"

"I'm 19."

"And I'm 24."

"You don't look like it." Ichigo blushed as he accidently blurted that sentence.

"Aw, you're so sweet Kurosaki-san."

"… I have a question."

"I'm all ears …or speaker, haha!" she joked lamely.

"Why do you..." He didn't exactly know what to call what she did. "Why…Why do you play with people's feelings like that?"

She hummed thoughtfully. "That's a question I'm not going to answer right now Kurosaki-san."

"…"

"Ne, isn't it passed your bed time? You should get some sleep Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo glanced at his alarm clock.

**2:20**

He sighed. He had classes tomorrow.

"Goodnight Kurosaki-san! ~"

"… Goodnight."

His phone chimed as the call ended. It buzzed again and he opened it.

_**You will be charged with long distance calling fees.**_

_**Last Call: 2:07 am; Milan (Lombardy, Italy)**_

_**Contact your service provider for information.**_

"WHAT THE HELL? ITALY!"

* * *

A/N: She was calling from the hotel not her cell.


End file.
